


I am your devoted servant

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Edward and Warwick argue





	I am your devoted servant

London

He stormed through the corridors, Johnny had told him not to go like this. Anne too. He did not care, did not care anymore what the cowardly whoreson thought, felt or would do. He had crossed the fucking line this time. He did not knock, opened the door himself when the dozing servant tripped over his own feet in his hurry as Warwick kicked him gently awake. “Get out.” Dick barked at the men in the chamber. Saw as Edward leaned back, arms crossed over his chest. “I said get out!” Warwick bellowed. He saw the eyes of very powerful men on him. Men that together with Edward? Could be his undoing. Yet he did not care. “Get, the fuck, out.” He hissed. 

They did not need to be told again. Each stood and left. Except Hastings. Hastings remained. 

“Am I speaking another language?” Warwick scoffed. Clicking his tongue in anger at Edward’s next words.

“Anything you say can be said in front of my lord Hastings. If the others are too cowardly to stay when you had your paddy.”

“Paddy?” Warwick snarled. 

Edward sounded bored. Oh how he wanted to wring his fucking neck... “I have seen my daughter Elizabeth more... mature.”

How that crack would feel so nice...

Was it even treason if the man in front of him was no more fit to be king than the madman he had replaced? George was a king ready and waiting for the role. 

“You call them cowardly? You! You dare to call anyone cowardly.” Edward arched an eyebrow as Warwick bellowed. “My brother is getting better, by way.” He held up a hand at Hastings. “Shut up.” Edward smirked. “You don’t care do you?” Edward shrugged. “Fuck. Do we mean that little to you? You repay our hard work, our treason to put you on the throne? You repay us by doing this? By personally intimidating a man on his death bed...”

“He is not dead though cousin.” Edward snapped. “He is not dead. You said yourself he recovers well. Therefore, he was not on his death bed. Let us not blow things out of proportion. Whatever the good Archbishop told you,” he patronised. Prick. “He was not intimidated. Gave back as good as he got if I remember.” 

“You coward. You could not wait could you? Why strip George of everything?”

“I have not stripped him of his position in the church.”

“Because that is not yours to take! Besides it suits you does it not?”

“How so?” Edward inspected his nails, rested his boots on the table. 

“Because he cannot raise an army against you for removing the chancellorship.”

“Nor can you.” 

“What?” Warwick growled. “How dare you think you can tell me what I can and can’t...”

“I can tell you actually. I am king. You threatened to raise an army against me. That’s treason. I could have you arraigned for treason.”

“What would you be without me though Edward? Nothing. You’d be nothing. You’d be dead if not for me...”

“Please.” Edward scoffed. “Tell me how? You lost St Albans, I won at Wigmore. You got shot in the leg during a blood bath led by your men at Ferrybridge, I won at Towton. I’d have one less pain in my fucking arse, Warwick.”

The Earl opened his mouth, closed it. He could not believe... the insolent shit. 

“And why is France not biting at your heels despite your marriage to that whore!”

“Your Queen.” Edward tried to correct. 

“That whore, Edward.” He repeated. “You seem hell bent on my destruction anyway! I’ll say it.” 

“You’re hell bent on your own destruction it seems Cousin. I certainly cannot be blamed for that.”

“You can be! I keep Europe away from your door Edward, I make your life easier than it should be.”

“Because you do not think I’ll manage? Do you do it out of concern for me Cousin or because you think yourself more of a king and would rather use this against me?” 

"I`m your devoted servant. But if you think I am a traitor, a danger, if you treat me like a traitor, I will defend myself. Call your European allies against me"

Warwick watched his face change. He held back his smirk. Oh he had won. How he had won. He did not wait for Edward’s words as he turned. Turned and left.


End file.
